


I would go crazy for you (and I kinda did)

by mochacats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scene Rewrite, Would that be the tag??? idk, and hugs!!!, everyone is againt sasuke, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacats/pseuds/mochacats
Summary: "We're rivals. I hate him."~If that's the case then why did you unleash a demon because you thought he was dead?A rewrite of a scene from Episode 19.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've recently started watching Naruto and even though I'm only like 20 episodes in I already have a lot to say about this anime. One of those things being that I ship Naruto and Sasuke. I mean jUST LOOK AT THEM-
> 
> Anyway, you know the scene where Sakura announces that Sasuke is alive? This is a rewrite of that scene because honestly it didn't go the way I thought it would. I thought Naruto would like... run and hug him.... or something... but oH WELL.
> 
> A rewrite of that one scene from that episode because sometimes, you've gotta take matters into your own hands!  
> (Naruto doesn't belong to me c:)

"Sakura... you're heavy.."

He blinked as the fog from his eyes slowly faded. Laying on top of him was none other than Sakura Haruno, one of his teammates. Apparently, before he had spoken, she'd been crying her eyes out. However, as soon as he had said something, she had looked up and her loud sobbing had immediately ceased. Nevertheless, tears still flowed down her face.

"Sasuke...." She whispered, as if she couldn't believe it was real. As if she couldn't believe that he was alive. "Sasuke..! Sasuke! SASUKE!!" Sakura grinned and flung her arms around him, and she began to sob once again.

Sasuke merely grunted in responce. "Sakura.. That hurts.." He grumbled, trying to escape her embrace. He slowly started to sit up.

"Stop! You shouldn't move!"

"Okay."

He sat up anyway.

"Where's Naruto..?" He paused, then decided to add; "And what happened to that masked guy?"

"Naruto's fine. And the masked boy..." The smile melted off her face. "He died."

His eyes widened in responce, and he looked up at Sakura in surprise. He died? "Died?" He voiced his thoughts out loud. "Did Naruto get him?"

Sakura shook her head. "Well.. I don't really know.. but he protected Zabuza.." She turned her head to look at the others.

Sasuke nodded.  _Interesting..the boy sacrificed himself for Zabuza.. kind of like how I.._ He cut himself off. Better not think about that... He instead decided to look for Naruto. Following Sakura's gaze, his eyes instantly landed on Naruto. It wasn't hard to spot him, considering the fact that he was wearing  _bright orange_ on a giant, gray bridge. He really should change his outfit, because orange isn't going to help him sneak up on people... it literally just makes him a beacon. It's like he's  _asking_ to get caught before he even makes a move.

He was brought back to reality by Sakura's voice.

"I had faith in you." She exclaimed, grinning at him. "You were awesome, Sasuke!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to scoff. Without Naruto, he would've most likely been killed and not just put into a state of death. He had hardly been 'awesome'. He instead continued to watch the scene before him, specifically keeping his eyes on the blonde-headed ninja.

 _From the beginning.. He intended to.._ His thoughts were instantly cut off by Sakura's shrill voice, and he attempted to not cringe because of the ear-splitting call.

"Naruto!!" 

As the boy turned around, he slowly stood up.

"Sasuke's alright! He's alive!"

Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto's face went through 20 different displays of happiness. He couldn't tell due to the distance between them, but he could've sworn that Naruto's eyes were watering.  _Is he really that happy... because of me..? I thought he hated me.._ Sasuke bit his lip and looked down.  _And I hate him._

The raven-haired boy glanced up again, and was surprised to see Naruto coming towards them. He didn't really know what happened- one minute Naruto was calmly walking, then he was running. And before anyone knew it, Naruto had wrapped his arms around him and had buried his face into Sasuke's chest.

It had certainly caught him off guard, and he immediately stiffened.

"Don't do that!" Naruto exclaimed. He started shaking, and Sasuke realized that the blonde-haired boy was crying.  _So his eyes were watery.._ "Don't scare us.. don't scare.. me.." He choked out another sob and tightened his grip on Sasuke. The dark haired ninja ignored the aching pain in his muscles from the needles, and slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Seeing the "Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja" in such a vulnerable state made his chest ache. He gripped onto Naruto and gently rubbed circles on his back. "I'm sorry.." He whispered quietly, his voice thick with emotion. Never before had he felt like this.. never before had he wanted to give something a hug and protect it with his life. And yet.. here he was. He buried his face into the soft, blonde hair as he continued to comfort him. "I'm so sorry..." They stayed in the embrace and it seemed like everything in the background was fading away. It was nobody but him and Naruto. No Sakura, no Tazuna, no evil henchmen, no dead bodies, no crazy sensei. Just two ninja boys covered in needles.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto slowly pulled away. He kept one arm around Sasuke's waist, but used the other to wipe his eyes. The taller boy watched with interest, for a reason that not even he could explain. Naruto turned back to him, and for a few seconds, they stared at each other, lost in the moment. 

And then Naruto punched him.

In the arm.

Lightly. But it stung.

Snapped out of the trance, Sasuke stumbled back and gripped his arm. "What was that for?!" He hissed in annoyance, any trace of softness gone from his face.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura screeched, and Sasuke could feel her anger seething off of her. She started to lunge towards the smaller boy.

" _That._ Is for scaring Sakura." 

Said girl paused, and she seemed to contemplate what he said. Then, she nodded, smiling innocently. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Really?-" 

He was cut off by another punch, this time to his left arm. He winced.

"That's for scaring Tazuna!" He announced, grinning. The victimizied boy glanced at the old man, who pushed his glasses up and nodded. "I must admit, I had quite a fright." Sasuke groaned, and Naruto punched him lightly in the face. "That's for scaring Kakashi-sensei." 

Sasuke looked at his instructor as he rubbed his face. Kakashi merely shrugged; he hadn't really been watching the fight. The boy tried his best to not lose it.  _I hate all of you._

He risked a glance back at Naruto, who was now staring at him. "And  _this._ " He punched in the chest. It was harder than the others, but not hard enough to severely injure him. "Is." Another chest hit. "For."  _The punches are getting lighter._ "Scaring." Another punch. "Me." He ended in a small voice, with both of his hands on Sasuke's chest. "Those were for scaring me..." He whispered shakingly. "I-" Naruto gasped and looked at Sasuke, and the boy felt his heart stop. The look Naruto was giving him was filled with emotion, and it looked like he was going to start crying again. "I was scared.." He mumbled. He looked away, as if it was something he really didn't want to admit. "S-so scared.. don't do that ever again, Sasuke." The ninja demanded. "Don't you ever jump in front of me and try to save me!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, and he loosely wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Alright. I promise I won't put myself in a dangerous situation ever again."

To his surprise, he got an airy laugh in response, and the blonde boy gave him a sad smile. "That's a promise we both know you can't keep."

And that was the truth.

Sasuke ruffled the smaller ninja's hair and tightened his grip around him. Despite not saying a word to each other after that, the silence was comfortable. It was perhaps one of the most comforting things that had happened to Sasuke in a while.

Of course, all good things come to an end. 

And the moment was broken when the (fire nation attacked) henchmen decided to attack.

* * *

 

As the town drove away the henchmen, Sasuke spared one last glance towards Naruto, and was shocked to see him staring back. They both exchanged small smiles before turning away.

 _I still hate you, you know._ He thought, as he watched the boy jump up and down around Inari.  _You're still a fool. An idiot. My rival._

A warm feeling blossomed through his chest as soon as the word "my" popped into his head.

_My rival.. my teammate.. my.. my friend.._

He looked up at Naruto once more.

_And maybe one day.. something even more._

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was to write this from Naruto's POV (hence the title) but that uh... didn't quite work out..  
> The final portion of the fic was kinda bad.. sorry.. I wrote it late at night : ( Also, this was written on my phone, so if you see any grammatical errors, don't hesitate to let me know!  
> (Also, I apologize for the ATLA reference...)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! : )


End file.
